Eternity 8?
by Ally K
Summary: Jack fights Darren (Sam’s kidnapper) but who will win?


TITLE: Eternity (8/?)

AUTHOR: Ally K

EMAIL: 

ARCHIVE: ,

CATEGORY: POV, Angst, S/J,

SPOILERS:

SEASON/SEQUEL: 6- sequel to series entitled 'Mine'

RATING: PG

CONTENT WARNINGS:

SUMMARY: Jack fights Darren (Sam's kidnapper) but who will win?

DISCLAIMER: None of this is mine; the actual story and idea is mine, but the characters and name etc, don't belong to me.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know I always have long gaps in between my stories and I'm so sorry. I've just started university and they've been giving out lots of work

Thank you for the feedback. It is much appreciated.

Give me feedback for this and tell me what you think!

Eternity 8/?

#Darren#

So foolish. I laugh at his comment. "This is business", who does think he is the Mafia or has he seen the 'Godfather' too many times? The idiot moves to hit me, and I see my chance to get my revenge and to get back to her. Thank you Colonel, you've really helped. I duck to avoid his punch and throw myself at him. He's caught off-guard, most likely due to his cockiness. He goes flying to the floor and I take the advantage as I'm on top. I'm bigger than him. He maybe trained but I've done classes. I wrestled for years as a kid, much to the surprise of my work colleagues. If you're a scientist, people always picture you as puny and O'Neill was just realising what a big mistake he had made.

He's trying desperately to get away but I'm firm and then I go for the final move. The climax. My favourite part. My hands twist around his throat. He struggles and I know I could kill him now, but where would be the fun? He cares more for Samantha than himself so I think he better suffer first. Seems to fair, too easy to kill him now. So disappointing. I thought he'd be more entertaining and this would last a bit longer. This simply hasn't been fun enough. Now for the best bit. I slam his head against the concrete floor and he loses consciousness. Blood. Just what I like to see.

Now for Samantha. I take O'Neill's gun from his pocket and observe and smile. The question being was he really going to try and kill me? Or just scare! Laughable. He honestly thought he could get his 'revenge' on me! He'll learn and so will Samantha because I always win.

#Sam#

I feel slightly sick as I sit up. My head is still spinning.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" I open my eyes and try to focus on the person before me. The spinning begins to stop and I see it's Janet.

"Dizzy" I reply. "What happened?"

"You fainted at the sight of a needle. I've just sent your blood-work off to the lab and hopefully that will shed some light on your condition."

"Condition?" that sounds worrying.

"Don't worry, it's probably nothing as people faint all the time but after what you've just been through I want to be sure."

I nod and she leaves the room. "Ill be back to check on you in a bit. Now get some rest."

My muscles ache and I can barely keep my eyes open so I decide to take her advice. A voice calls put to me, so faint that it barely registered. It sounds like Jack. Stay awake Sam. You need to speak to him. I force my heavy eyes open as if I don't see him now he might not come back for ages, and I can't stand that again.

"Samantha?"

I hear; when has Jack ever called me that? My eyes open and suddenly I wish I were dreaming. He's here. This has to be a nightmare he's locked up, isn't he? He has to be, I escaped him. The murderer. Oh my god, he's here to finish the job. I can speak, can't move. How does he hold such power of me?

He comes closer and smiles in that creepy way he does that always sends a shiver down my spine. "I told you we'd always be together, that I'd always find you." He's so close now I can feel his breathe against my skin. I try to move away but I'm caught. I can't take my eyes of his; they're looking at me, anger and fear floods through me.

What can I say? He'll kill me either way, where is Jack? Where is anyone? He's a prisoner and no one has noticed?

"I'm sorry," I tell him; I know it won't help but I could at least try to stay alive till someone comes.

He laughs. God I hate that laugh. "Samantha, you think a few words of forgiveness and a bat of your eyelids will make it ok. You're wrong, you betrayed me and no one gets away with it." What have I done?

His hand moves to his pocket and I gasp as he pulls out a gun. This is it.... I always presumed I'd die on a mission because least I then I would have died for a good cause. This, is wrong and from a human. If only he looked at the big picture, that we should all fight together to fight the Goauld, **not** ourselves, but then again we never do. Its so ironic, we're our own worst enemy.

"Sweet Samantha" he strokes the gun across my face and I just stare. "We could have been amazing, why did you have to love him? Why did you have to nearly die to protect him? We belong together, don't you see?"

"Why can't we start over? I mean if we really belong together, shouldn't we give it another go?" I feel sick saying it, but I need to stall him.

"Oh Samantha, why do you taunt me? You offer me the thing I want most of all but I know your lying. That's what you women do, you promise us things and then go back on your words. You **never** change and you never will. You're not different from any other of them."

He pulls the gun out...then I hear the sweetest sound. A siren is going off. They know he's got free, come on help me. Use common sense, who did he try to kill last time?

He looks angry; perhaps I should try and wipe this grin off my face? I'm not out of the woods yet.

I can hear them banging on the door. "Mr Lydecker, come out with your hands up."

He remains silent and just moves towards me. I scream to let them know I'm here before he grabs me and puts the gun to my head. They break down the door so I can see my heroes. Now I just need to be saved. Teal'c comes to the front. Where is Jack?

"Let Major Carter go. You will not escape."

"Try anything and I'll shoot. You know what I'm capable of? Whilst we're on the topic how are the guards doing?"

Oh God did he kill his guards? Where is Jack, he didn't kill him did he? My heart stops for a second at the thought of losing him.

Teal'c looks angry. "Give up."

"Before or after I kill her........"

tbc email me if you want the next part


End file.
